Xbox
thumb|265px|Der Xbox Beschreibung Die Xbox ist eine von Microsoft entwickelte Spielkonsole, die größtenteils auf leicht modifizierten PC-Komponenten basiert. Ihr Nachfolger ist die Xbox 360. Geschichte Die Erfolge von Sony, Nintendo und Sega ermutigten Microsoft Ende der 1990er Jahre, selbst eine Spielkonsole auf den Markt zu bringen. Die Xbox gehört zur selben Konsolengeneration wie die PlayStation 2, der Nintendo GameCube oder die Sega Dreamcast. Bei der Sega Dreamcast konnte man bereits mit dem von Microsoft gelieferten Microsoft Windows CE erste Erfahrungen sammeln, weitere Erfahrungen hatte Microsoft mit der Windows-Spiele-Schnittstelle „Direct X“ einbringen können. So war es nur ein kleiner Schritt, eine auf PC-Bauteilen basierende Konsole zu entwickeln. Der Name „Xbox“ wurde aus dem internen Arbeitstitel „Box“ und der Schnittstelle „Direct X“ zusammengesetzt. Eigentlich nur als interne Bezeichnung vorgesehen, wurde er dann der offizielle Name der ersten Spielkonsole von Microsoft. Die Xbox wurde zuerst am 15. November 2001 in den USA, dann am 22. Februar 2002 in Japan und am 14. März 2002 in Europa veröffentlicht. Die Start-Titel waren u.a. Halo: Kampf um die Zukunft, Amped: Freestyle Snowboarding, Dead or Alive 3, Project Gotham Racing und Oddworld: Munch’s Oddysee. In Deutschland wurde die Xbox beim Verkaufsstart für 479€ angeboten, nicht einmal sechs Wochen später wurde der Preis auf 299€ gesenkt, etwas später dann auf 249€. Im August 2004 kostete die Xbox schließlich 149€, was dem Preis der PlayStation 2 des Konkurrenten Sony entsprach. Zum Produktions- und Auslieferungsende im November 2006 wurde die Xbox in Deutschland in vielen Geschäften für 99€ verkauft. Gleichzeitig stellten viele Spielehersteller die Produktion von Spielen für die Xbox ein und entwickelten nur noch für die Nachfolgekonsole Xbox 360. Bis Ende 2005 wurden weltweit ca. 21,9 Mio. Xbox-Geräte verkauft, davon aber nur ca. 1,8 Mio. in der gesamten Asien-Pazifik-Region. Wie hoch die Verkäufe der Xbox nach der Veröffentlichung des Nachfolgers Xbox 360 waren, wurde von Microsoft aus Marketinggründen nie bekanntgegeben. Die Xbox wurde von Microsoft nur 5 Jahre lang beworben, vermarktet und unterstützt. Im Vergleich zu anderen Konsolen, zum Beispiel der Konkurrenten Sony und Nintendo, ist das ein relativ kurzer Zeitraum. Entwicklung, Produktion und Verkauf der Xbox brachten Microsoft einen Verlust von ca. 4 Mrd. US-Dollar ein. Am 2. März 2009 hat Microsoft die Unterstützung für die Xbox eingestellt. Technische Details Die Architektur der Xbox unterscheidet sich kaum von der eines gewöhnlichen PC. Die Hardwaredaten im Einzelnen: * Gesamtsystemleistung: 13,0 Gigaflops * CPU: Intel Celeron (Coppermine-Kern) mit 733MHz und 133MHz-Front Side Bus. Leistungsangabe von Microsoft: 1,466 Gigaflops. * Hauptspeicher: 64 MB DDR-RAM mit 200MHz. * Cache-Bandbreite von 6,4GB pro Sekunde. Nutzt die Twinbank-Memory-Architektur von Nvidia. * Mit 200MHz getaktete Southbridge. * DVD: Modifizierte Laufwerke der Marken Samsung, Hitachi/LG, Phillips und Thomson * Grafik: In den Chipsatz integrierter Geforce 3-Kern „NV2A“ von Nvidia mit 233MHz und einer maximalen Auflösung von 1920×1080 Bildpunkten, zwei Render- und vier Textureinheiten sowie ein Pixel- und zwei Vertex-Shader * Audio: In den Chipsatz integrierter Audio-Chip mit Dolby Digital-5.1-Kodierer, 256 Stimmen, maximal 64 3D-Stimmen * Schnittstellen: AV-Ausgang, Ethernet-10/100-Mbit/s-Port, vier Controller-Anschlüsse * 3,5-Zoll-Festplatte von Western Digital (8GB) oder Seagate (10GB) Die Xbox ist relativ groß und schwer (3,4kg), da das Netzteil in der Konsole eingebaut ist. Der zum Verkaufsstart dem Gerät beigelegte Controller war ebenfalls vergleichsweise wuchtig und somit für kleinere Hände nicht sonderlich geeignet. Aufgrund dessen brachte Microsoft einen kleineren Controller, den „Xbox-Controller S“, ins Angebot, der schließlich auch als offizieller Controller in den Lieferumfang der Xbox aufgenommen wurde. Die Spiele "Enter the Matrix" oder "Atari Anthology" für die Xbox wurden mit HDTV-Support, also mit einer Auflösung von 1080i und 5.1-Sound entwickelt. Insgesamt gibt es nur 12 Spiele die entweder 720p oder 1080i unterstützen. In Deutschland wird die HDTV-Ausgabe – wie in allen Ländern mit dem TV-Standard PAL – allerdings nicht unterstützt. Die HDTV-Ausgabe ist somit auf NTSC-Konsolen beschränkt. Der Ton wird in Echtzeit vom Audiochip in Dolby Digital kodiert. Modifikationen Seit Erscheinen der Xbox existiert eine überaus große Community, die sich mit der Modifikation der Xbox, sowohl im Funktionsumfang als auch im Aussehen, beschäftigt. Dadurch kann der Funktionsumfang des Gerätes stark erweitert werden. Das geschieht entweder durch den Einsatz eines Modchips oder durch Verwendung einer Softmod (siehe weiter unten). Durch diese Modifikationen kann unsignierter Programmcode geladen werden. So kann der Anwender auf eine große Palette von Anwendungen zugreifen, wie zum Beispiel Emulatoren, Media-Player, Portierungen von bekannten PC-Spielen, Datei-Manager, Webbrowser und alternativen Dashboards. Auch Linux kann auf der Xbox benutzt werden. Fast alle Applikationen werden mit dem Xbox Development Kit (XDK) programmiert. Modchips Es existieren zahlreiche Xbox-Modchips, die es erlauben, unsignierten Code auf einer Xbox auszuführen. Sie unterscheiden sich im Lieferumfang, bei den Features und beim Preis. Angefangen bei den billigsten Modchips, den Aladdin-Chips, bis hin zu den High-End-Chips, wie z. B. Xecuter3 oder SmartXX V3. Ein Umrüsten der Festplatte ist bei einer Xbox mit Chip sehr einfach. Einige Modchips werden mit einem alternativen Bios bespielt. Sie sind aus rechtlichen Gründen nicht frei im Internet erhältlich. Chips hingegen wie SmartXX oder XChanger haben ein eigenes Betriebssystem und sind mit eigenem BIOS beliebiger Wahl bespielbar. Die meisten Chips muss man in die Xbox einlöten. Einbauanleitungen findet man in den zahlreichen Xbox-Foren. Wenn man keine Löterfahrung hat, kann man sie auch in vielen Geschäften einbauen lassen. Es gibt auch Modchips, die nur aufgesteckt werden müssen. Dabei gibt es allerdings in einigen Fällen Kontaktprobleme, die zu Funktionsausfällen führen und im Extremfall auch die Hauptplatine der Xbox beschädigen können. Bei der letzten Xbox-Version 1.6 müssen zudem fünf Brücken auf der Hauptplatine hergestellt werden (Rebuild LPC). Somit ist das leichte Einlöten einer Stiftleiste nicht mehr möglich. Adapterplatinen umgehen dieses Problem, indem sie die nötigen Verbindungen durch eine Platine herstellen, so dass keine einzelnen Drahtverbindungen gelötet werden müssen. Ferner gibt es auch Chips, die mittels eines doppelseitigen Klebepolsters einfach auf den LPC-Port „geklebt“ werden. Das einzige, was hier noch gelötet werden muss, ist eine Brücke, um den Chip zu aktivieren. Softmod Eine kostengünstige Alternative zum Chipeinbau ist die Software-Modifikation (Softmod), bei dem man einen modifizierten Spielstand nutzt, um dann eine alternative Software installieren und betreiben zu können. Hier braucht an der Hardware der Xbox nichts verändert oder gelötet zu werden. Die Möglichkeiten, die sich ergeben, sind mit denen eines Modchips identisch, jedoch ist z. B. der Einbau einer größeren Festplatte etwas schwieriger zu realisieren. Möglich wurde der Xbox-Softmod durch den am 4. Juli 2003 veröffentlichten „Free-X Exploit“. Eine Gruppe, die sich selbst als Kopierschutz-Forscher bezeichnet, fand heraus, dass einige Xbox-Spiele Sicherheitslücken haben und nutzte diese aus, um beliebigen Code auf der eigentlich geschützten Konsole ausführen zu können. Die zu ladenden Dateien des Xbox-Systems werden durch den intern gespeicherten SHA1-Hash-Wert überprüft, bevor sie tatsächlich geladen werden können. Bei Audio- und Schriftart-Dateien ist das nicht der Fall, das kam durch den Free-X Exploit ans Licht. Die bekannteste Umsetzung diese Exploits ist der sogenannten „Ernie & Bert-Hack“. Bei diesem wurden zwei Schriftart-Dateien durch spezielle Dateien (ernie.xtf und bert.xtf) ersetzt. Diese Dateien enthielten Code, der einen Integer-Underflow verursacht und es so ermöglicht, nicht-autorisierten Code am Sicherheitssystem der Xbox vorbei zu starten. Bislang gibt es drei Xbox-Titel, mit denen solche Spielstand-Hacks anwendbar sind: Splinter Cell, 007 Agent im Kreuzfeuer und MechAssault. Alternativ ist es ebenfalls möglich, nicht-autorisierten Code auszuführen, indem man das Festplattenlaufwerk der Xbox im laufenden Betrieb – entgegen der IDE-Spezifikationen und mit dem Risiko eines Defektes an der Hardware – an einen PC anschließt (Hot swapping). Das ist nötig, da die Xbox die Festplatte beim Ausschalten mit einem Lock versieht, der nur durch die Eingabe des im Flashspeicher hinterlegten, individuellen Passwortes aufgehoben werden kann.Beschreibung des Softmods durch Hotswapping TSOP Beim sogenannten „TSOP Flash“ wird der originale Speicherbaustein mit einem alternativen BIOS überschrieben. Dazu sind Lötarbeiten erforderlich, um den Schreibschutz zu deaktivieren. Ein besonderer Vorteil gegenüber einem reinen Softmod ist, dass man beim „TSOP Flash“ das originale BIOS der XBOX mit einem modifizierten BIOS ersetzen kann und so beispielsweise, ohne Mühe eine größere Festplatte einbauen kann. "TSOP" steht für "Thin Small Outline Package" und bezeichnet lediglich die Gehäuse-Bauform des Speicherbausteins. Neue Möglichkeiten Emulation Da sich die Architektur der Xbox kaum von der eines PCs unterscheidet, ist es möglich, etliche schon für den PC verfügbare Emulatoren so abzuändern, dass sie auch auf der Xbox lauffähig sind. So können neben klassischen Systemen wie dem Apple II oder dem Atari 2600 auch aktuellere Konsolen wie die Sony PlayStation oder die Handheld-Konsole Game Boy Advance emuliert werden.Play all your favorite classic games on your XBox Des Weiteren existieren verschiedene Varianten des ScummVM-Emulators, der es ermöglicht, klassische LucasArts-Adventures wie z.B. Monkey Island oder Maniac Mansion mit dem Xbox-Controller zu spielen. Auch der freie x86-Emulator DOSBox, mit dem viele alte DOS-Spiele gespielt werden können, wurde auf die Xbox portiert. Ebenso existieren unterschiedliche Varianten des M.A.M.E.-Projekts mit dem man viele Spielhallentitel emulieren kann. Multimedia Eine mittels Modchip oder Softmod modifizierte Xbox kann mit Programmen wie zum Beispiel Xbox Media Center zu einem Multimedia-Gerät umgebaut werden. Die Software befähigt die Xbox, sämtliche Dateiformate abzuspielen, die der MPlayer beherrscht. Dazu zählen unter anderem Divx, Xvid, WMV, MOV, H.264 und MPG. Weiterhin lassen sich auf diese Weise DVDs und Musikdateien abspielen und Bilder auf dem Fernseher darstellen. Diese Möglichkeiten können wahlweise über die lokale Festplatte, über das lokale Netzwerk oder auch per Stream aus dem Internet benutzt werden. In Verbindung mit dem „Xbox-DVDKit“ (IR-Fernbedienung plus USB-Empfänger) wird die Xbox nicht selten als Multimedia-Zentrale im Wohnzimmer eingesetzt. Casemodding Das bei PC-Nutzern beliebte Casemodding (Verändern der Gehäuse durch Lichtquellen, Lackierungen, o. Ä.) fand auch unter den Xbox-Besitzern sehr schnell Anhänger. Im Netz kursieren Anleitungen, wie man seine Xbox auf die unterschiedlichsten Arten verschönern kann, angefangen bei einer sog. „Portbeleuchtung“, wo kleine LEDs in die Controllerports eingesetzt und verlötet werden bis hin zu aufwendigen Gehäusearbeiten. Einige Modchips verfügen außerdem über Anschlussmöglichkeiten für ein externes Display. So lässt sich die äußere Erscheinung der Xbox der von handelsüblichen CD/DVD-Playern angleichen. Spiele-Situation Mit dem Erscheinen der Xbox 360 stellten viele Spielehersteller die Entwicklung von Spielen für die Xbox schnell ein, so dass im Jahr 2006 nur noch wenige neue Spiele für die Xbox erschienen sind und es 2007 so gut wie keine neuen Spiele für die Xbox mehr gab. Microsoft selber hat sich schon lange vor der Veröffentlichung der Xbox 360 ganz von der Xbox1-Unterstützung verabschiedet und den Softwarebereich Drittanbietern überlassen. Der Hersteller Electronic Arts war einer der letzten Spielehersteller, die ihre Sportspiele (FIFA, NHL, NBA) auch für die ältere Xbox umsetzten und veröffentlichten. Das letzte Spiel für die Xbox ist Madden NFL 09 und erschien im August 2008. Ende der Online-Unterstützung Am 15. April 2010 stellte Microsoft die Unterstützung der Xbox ein. Mit dem Ende des Xbox Live Service werden weder Spiele noch Hardware der ersten Gerätegeneration weiter unterstützt. Das gilt selbst dann, wenn die Spiele auf der Xbox 360 laufen.vgl. Xbox: Keine Unterstützung mehr in Xbox Live, 5. Februar 2010, golem.de. Käufer des Spiels Halo 2 erhalten als Ausgleich eine dreimonatige Goldmitgliedschaft, die Möglichkeit zur Teilnahme am Betatest von Halo: Reach, sowie 400 MS-Punkte.Xbox Live - Erste Xbox ab morgen offline, Halo-2-Besitzer erhalten Geschenke, 15. April 2010, gamona.de. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Konsolen